


[podfic] We're All Damsels Here

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Happy Ending, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rescue, Virgin Sacrifice, fairy tale, team glutteny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: In a land of fairytales and a time of dragons, Gwen and Morgana start the Rogue Damsel and Maidens Rescuing Brigade. By the end of it, they are all simply damsels and not so much maidens, if you know what I mean.Recorded for the Awesome Ladies podfic series. Thank you so much to itachitachi for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3





	[podfic] We're All Damsels Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're All Damsels Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345249) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 

  


## Streaming

## Duration

7 minutes 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20We're%20All%20Damsels%20Here.mp3) | **Size:** 4.58 MB 
| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
